


Sharing is Caring

by fuccmyrighteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Sorry if some of this is OOC, Uhh not sure what to tag, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if I continue it anyway, this is my first legit fic, titty SUCC, we'll see if piccolo has a diccolo in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuccmyrighteye/pseuds/fuccmyrighteye
Summary: As a human, you were terribly weak. In comparison to your three mentors, you were quite literally nothing. Ever since you were young you practiced martial arts and you wanted nothing more to take your passion further through persistance and hard work. So, as one normally does, you approached these three warriors with the want to be trained. Although Piccolo and Vegeta were reluctant, Goku was all for it and the three of them agreed to take you under their wing. Now you had known and trained with them for a long while and it didn't take much time at all for you to develop feelings. And it seemingly didn't take them long either, even though they kept those feelings hidden. At least, they kept them from you.- - - - -(Ok obviously I'm terrible at summaries and titles but I hope you guys enjoy this fic anyway)





	1. Goku

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Thanks to the influence of a close friend, I've gotten thrown into the amazing world that is Dragon Ball. I honestly love all of the characters and just had to express it somehow. Feel free to leave requests although I can't guarantee that I'll get around to them. I hope this is accurate to these characters and hope you guys enjoy!!

# Goku

When you decided to train with three of Earth’s strongest warriors, you didn’t know what you expected. It had already been almost a year and you were still getting used to their rigorous training regiment. You guessed what was happening now seemed pretty accurate as you wiped a layer of sweat from your forehead. 

Your first mentor, the Saiyan warrior Son Goku, stood in front of you with a grin on his face. The forest behind him faded away as you focused on your sparring match. He was in his fighting stance, fists up by his face and feet separated about shoulder-width apart, his messy hair swaying gently as the two of you faced-off. It was a momentary break from your sparring match. Goku didn’t seem to have a single mark on him while you felt spots on your shins that would for sure be bruises by the end of the day.

You huffed loudly. “Dammit Goku, I can’t keep up with you today.” You ended with a chuckle. You were no wimp, having practiced martial arts for as long as you can remember, and you were quite the feisty fighter. Normally, you’d be able to be a decent match for the Saiyan but today, something felt off. Goku could sense it too, but neither of you could pinpoint exactly what. 

Goku smiled at you. “That’s alright (Y/N), we can take it easy today.” He flashed you his signature grin, the one that made your stomach flutter and your knees weak. The warrior was too damn cute for his own good, an added bonus onto being trained by the strongest fighter on Earth. He readied himself to strike you.

“Ready?” Goku asked quickly, a mischievous glint in his eye. It was a tiny bit off-putting, but you wouldn’t let his charm throw you off. 

You flew at the Saiyan with a blast focusing in your hands, using your Ki to attack him. It was a bright orange glow that grew brighter and brighter as your focused harder before throwing the energy at Goku. While you may have felt off, your speed was still immeasurable. The ball hit Goku square in the chest with a roaring sound, shredding part of his Gi in the process.

A smirk crossed your face as you dashed backwards from him. The top half of his Gi was essentially gone, being torn from his frame by the blast. He laughed, gladly accepting your challenge.

“That’s more like it (Y/N)! You’re getting better with your Ki every day!” Goku complimented you before beginning to charge his own blast. Your eyes widened as it grew in size quickly. It’s blue color was almost concerning. 

That look was back in Goku’s eyes, a plot forming as he focused harder on the orb in his hands. “Try and deflect this!” He shouted as he brought the energy forward, firing it towards you with alarming speed. 

You gasped as the energy flew at you but swallowed your fear and crouched. A deflect was simple enough, but getting it to deal with something on his large of a scale was definitely going to be a challenge. You brought your hands in front of you, wrists touching and palms facing outward so you could catch the blast. 

Vegeta had taught you this defensive move. It was the easiest for a human to learn and would get even more effective as you learned how to control your Ki. You had made large strides in your training and you prayed to Kami above that this would be enough to handle the energy flying your way. 

Closing your eyes, you felt your own energy traveling along your arms and towards your hands to create a sort of cushion in your palms. The ball met this cushion and you focused on absorbing as much of the energy as possible. An unplanned bonus of being human was being able to learn tons of new techniques. You were like an energy sponge, soaking up a large amount of the blast before you reflected the rest back to Goku who was observing your performance intensely. He dodged the weak excess energy and grinned once the dust settled, seeing you still in once piece.

The newfound energy coursed through your body like rushing water, so damn powerful and always moving. You almost struggled to contain it. Almost. You didn’t dare to let your stance shift or your power waver. This is what training with Goku was about, strength. You had to stay on your feet for as long as possible, no matter what. If it meant harboring this power until you damn near burst at the seams, then so be it.

Despite your resilience, Goku took notice of the surging power level threatening to damage your body. “(Y/N), you don’t have to hold all of that energy. It could hurt you-“ He started, walking towards you with a look of concern on your face. All of the energy you absorbed would be trouble for even him to hold, much less your small frame. 

You interrupted him. “No, I can do this.” You smiled stubbornly. Goku shook his head. Like this, you reminded him of Vegeta. Pride too powerful to swallow, instead risking yourself to get stronger. He chuckled to himself.

“I’ll just force it out of you then.” Goku said, getting back into the fighting state of mind. You pretended to be unmoved by his statement but in reality, you were barely able to stay standing in that moment. Your knees were threatening to give at any moment and that energy was pushing your limits harder and harder with each passing second. 

The Saiyan in front of you grinned before rushing towards you, his expression as playful as ever. You brought your left arm up to block his punch before throwing a jab his way, clipping his cheek as he ducked away from the blow. You gasped as his fist met your gut, feeling some of the pressure of the absorbed energy leaving your body. It softened the original blow, but now left you a little more vulnerable. 

Before you could react, Goku drove his shoulder into your stomach and wrapped his arms around your waist. His grip left you helpless as you were lifted over his shoulder and thrown, landing on your back, hard. Your heart was racing as more of that energy fled from your exhausted form on the ground.

You had closed your eyes on impact, opening them only when a heavy weight was sitting on your stomach. Your gaze locked with Goku’s, who was straddling you as you tried to catch your breath from the way he tossed you with ease.

As you looked at him, you could’ve swore you saw a flash of turquiose pass through his eyes and his hair glimmer gold for a split second. 

He smiled that award-winning smile at you. 

“I almost went Super Saiyan there.” He laughed a bit nervously. “I was really into that fight, (Y/N). It was one of the best matches we’ve had so far! You’re making such great progress in your training.” Goku beamed. It warmed your heart at how kind he was. 

It was a nice contrast to Piccolo and Vegeta especially. Piccolo was hard on you but at least he was caring, deep down. Vegeta seemed to always be angry, calling you names and degrading your progress. At the very least, you quickly grew accustomed to it. Goku had told you Vegeta must’ve liked you or something, because his behavior was actually tame whenever he was around you. The names grew less and less harsh, and eventually disappeared all together. He was still hard on you about training, but that was understandable. You had a lot to learn if you wanted to stand with your mentors, if you ever wanted to be an equal of them.

You were pulled from your wandering thoughts when Goku called your name. 

“(Y/N)? Were you listening?” He asked, a knowing smile on his lips. You adverted your gaze. 

“Uh, maybe?” The hesitant response left your mouth. Goku laughed at your uncertainty, not minding the loss of your attention. After all, he did the same thing very often. Before you could ask Goku what he had said, he shot you a question.

“What were you thinking about?” He said, curiosity evident in his voice. You voiced your thoughts with little to no hesitation.

“I was thinking about my training for the rest of today. Particularly hoping Vegeta wouldn’t take me into the gravity chamber again… I was also hoping he’d maybe be in a good mood today.” You trailed off, almost diving back into your thoughts. At least, that was until Goku said something unexpected.

“Don’t think about Vegeta, (Y/N). Think about me! You can think about Vegeta whenever you two are training.” He tried to play off his jealousy with a playful pout, and you looked up at him. His cheeks were lightly flushed, and you smiled. He’s too damn adorable.

You grinned as he changed the focus of your attention, a surge of emotion coming over you. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute?” You asked him suddenly, still pinned underneath the Saiyan. “Or that you’re handsome? Because you really are.” This newfound confidence surprised you. Was that the leftover power talking? You never put a voice to these thoughts specifically because you didn’t have the strength too, or at least you thought you didn’t. You didn’t want to complicate anything between you and the warriors who agreed to train you. 

A look of surprise formed on Goku’s face, his cheeks brightly flushed at your compliments. Yeah, people have told him those things before, but it was never you who said them. Hearing those words leave your lips made Goku’s heart flutter. 

You didn’t even have time to think before you felt Goku’s lips against yours. He was leaning over you, arms resting against the ground on either side of your head as he leaned down to kiss you. You felt a sudden warmth grow powerful on your face as he pulled back a bit.

You found yourself missing the feeling of his soft lips as his gaze searched your face for any form of reluctance or protest against his advances.

“Are you-“ Goku sputtered. “Is this okay?” He asked, face cherry red as he looked into your eyes. You felt like words would fail you in this moment, so you decided to nod instead. The Saiyan grinned, overjoyed by your response, then began sitting up by putting his weight on his knees as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

Now you were the one sitting in his lap with a red face. His bare chest pressed against your clothed one as he held you against him. You couldn't take your eyes off of Goku’s, finding a mixture of emotions in the dark color. Your heart swelled the longer your gazes lingered and you found yourself leaning into him. It made you so damn happy to know that this affectionate Saiyan liked you. His embrace made you feel safe, wrapped up in the strong arms of Earth’s strongest warrior. 

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you felt the same about your other two mentors. Even grumpy Vegeta. Piccolo was always tense and he blushed so easily whenever you teased him. It made you wonder if he was just that inexperienced with flirting or if he liked you…

_Vegeta may always be an ass but he always seemed to worry whenever his training got to be too much. You remembered back to that one time where you were already aching from Goku’s physical exertion and Piccolo’s mental exercise which just had to be the one day in which Vegeta wanted you to finally go into the gravity chamber._

_No matter how much you protested, the prince insisted in getting you to train under ten times Earth’s gravity. Whenever the training started, you were actually pretty alright. At least until Vegeta made you spar with him. The first few blows felt like you were getting bricks thrown at you. Then with one swift kick to your side, your strength faltered and you ended up pulled to the floor with a sickening crack._

_You felt the pressure on your body lift as you were carried outside. You hadn’t even realized you were picked up by the time Vegeta had set you down on the grass. He watched you as you laid there, trying to catch the air that escaped you whenever you hit the floor._

_It wasn’t long until the prince grew impatient._

_“Stand up.” He commanded, staring at you as you began to sit. While you were able to drag your body upright, your right ankle didn’t feel right. With a glance down, you eyed the injured joint. Your foot was twisted at an awkward angle and you winced whenever Vegeta demanded you stand again._

_You shot a glare up at him._

_“Does it look like I can stand?” You asked, gesturing to your foot. Vegeta hadn’t seen the injury at first. When he noticed it, you swore you saw an expression of concern flit across his features. But if that indeed did cross his face, it was gone as soon as it appeared._

_He knelt down to get a closer look at the injury, reaching out to touch it. You tensed as you prepared for the pain of the fresh injury being touched, but were left waiting as Vegeta gently lifted your leg. The prince eyed your ankle carefully, assessing its damage. He seemed genuinely focused on it, sorting through the options of what he could do to fix it and taking care to not aggravate the pain._

_“How long does this take humans to heal?” Vegeta asked, looking up from his place by your feet. You gave a shrug._

_“If it’s broken, four weeks at least. And probably a week or two longer without training to make sure it heals properly.” You answered, trying to figure out what Vegeta was thinking._

_“Too long.” He muttered to himself, reaching for something in his boot. He withdrew a small bag that gave off an odd sound as he lifted it. Reaching inside, Vegeta plucked a single bean out of the bag. You remembered Goku telling you about these. Senzu beans, they were called, and they healed all physical and mental ailments. You graciously took it from him and chewed the bean as Vegeta sat back on the grass._

_A sigh left your lungs as the pain dulled and eventually disappeared, your ankle and foot now in their correct places. You smiled softly._

_“Thanks a lot, Vegeta. I was beginning to think you didn’t have a heart at all.” You teased the Saiyan. He scoffed in response, crossing his arms._

_“I only helped because I don’t have time to waste. You humans break so easily.” Vegeta’s attitude never left, apparently. It almost seemed like he was trying to play off his concern. It made you giggle._

_“That’s why you’re training me, right?” You asked as he looked at you. The corners of his mouth drew upward the tiniest bit as he gave you the first smile you have ever seen from him._

You snapped out of the memory as Goku buried his face in your neck. His hair tickled your face as he pressed small kisses against your shoulder. 

“I told you to think about me.” He mumbled softly, muffled by your training Gi. You laughed softly. 

“I’m sorry Goku. I was wondering about the others and how they might feel about this.” You brought your hand up to the back of his head, running your fingers through his messy hair. The Saiyan pulled you closer to him, his arms holding your tighter. He seemed tense. 

“What’s wrong Goku? Are you alright?” You asked, worried about what made him hold you so tightly. 

“I know they like you too, (Y/N).” Goku muttered, jealousy seeping into his tone. “And we already agreed to share.” He said ‘share’ with attitude, obviously not wanting to.

“Share?” The puzzled response left your mouth. “Share what?” Curiosity pushed you to ask. Goku pulled away, looking you in the eye before responding. 

“You.” His eyes never left yours as he waited for your reaction.

It took you a second to realize what he had said.

_Me?!_

“Me?!” You voiced your thoughts, astonished at the information Goku just shared with you. “You all want to share me?!” You weren’t sure what was more surprising, the fact that they all did indeed like you or that they all were going to share. You felt Goku squeeze you lightly.

“It was Piccolo’s idea.” Goku muttered. It was easy to see that Goku really didn’t want to have to share, but he wouldn’t be able to have you any other way. “We agreed that we share or none of us are allowed to even train you anymore. Vegeta really made it an all-or-nothing deal…” Goku finished.

You never took the kind Saiyan as one to be jealous or possessive, but it warmed your heart in an odd way. You enjoyed feeling wanted by someone as powerful as Goku. The fact that he found you attractive was baffling in itself, yet here he was, clinging to you with jealousy evident in his voice.   
You brought his eyes up to yours by lifting his chin, smiling at the Saiyan. 

You leaned in slowly, brushing your lips against Goku’s before the two of you kissed for the second time. His hands on your back pulled you closer, and your arms found a place around his neck. It wasn’t long until the kisses became a bit messy, Goku’s tongue sinfully entwined with yours as your bodies pressed against one another. 

The two of you pulled away due solely to the lack of oxygen, but dove right back in once you both had caught your breath. 

Goku’s kisses became longer and deeper, a yearning inside of him not wanting to let you go. He was going to have his fill before he had to share. The Saiyan was glad he got to experience you first, to be the first you kissed. It was a small victory in his book, one that he would treasure for a long, long while. 

Goku’s neediness was endearing and you found yourself giving into his want. His large hands slid down from your back to your ass, easily holding you against him while giving the soft flesh a tentative squeeze. That touch drew a small moan from you and that sparked something deep within Goku. He broke the kiss, leaning into your shoulder with a groan as he held you tight.  
The Saiyan was panting, the wet and sloppy kiss proving to almost be too much for him to handle at once. As much as Goku would’ve loved to continue, breaking the rule would cause him to lose you forever. He rubbed your back affectionately as you hugged him tightly. 

“You better get to training with Piccolo, (Y/N). He’ll be mad if you’re late.” Goku breathed against your neck. You laughed softly.

“I’d like to see that.” You joked, not wanting to leave Goku right now. You could tell he wanted to go further, to have you for his own, but he knew better. He lifted you from his lap and set you on the grass before standing. You felt your face flush as you spotted a slowly softening lump in Goku’s Gi. Not completely hard, but hard enough to be seen. 

Evidently, you weren’t the only one who enjoyed that little make-out session. The Saiyan didn’t seem to notice his partial problem and offered his hand to help you stand, which you gratefully took. Now on your feet, Goku pulled you into a tight hug. 

You returned the embrace with a pleased smile. Goku was such a sweetheart, even if possessive. It was adorable to see him like that. His jealousy scared you a little, but something told you that he would be able to share nicely. 

That word still struck you oddly. It made you nervous to go to see Piccolo and Vegeta. They all harbored feelings for you and they all wanted you, yet agreed to share you. Would you even be able to handle all three of them in a relationship?

You guessed you were about to find out as Goku ushered you to the part of the forest where Piccolo was waiting to train.


	2. Piccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had no idea he could read minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Piccolo is totally a titty kind of guy. Hope you guys enjoy :) Sorry it's seems short?? I definitely wanted it to be longer but I guess it didn't quite work out that way.

# Piccolo

You gave Goku a small wave as you walked away from the Saiyan, now wandering to where Piccolo was waiting. It was a small clearing in the forest where the Sun’s rays were bright and nearby was a pond. It was nice and peaceful, helpful for the mental training that Piccolo put you through on a daily basis. It was rough and you definitely needed somewhere peaceful to be able to focus enough so that the Namekian wouldn’t yell at you. 

Walking through the clearing, you found Piccolo waiting for you on the far side of the pond. He was already beginning to meditate, meaning you were late. 

“(Y/N),” His gruff voice grumbled as you sat next to him. You swallowed your nervousness. 

“Yes, Piccolo?” You responded despite the butterflies in your stomach. His voice always made you feel nervous, the authority in his tone making you feel like a child that was being scolded. The Namekian looked at you from the corner of his eye. 

“You’re late.” He growled. Piccolo was, quite obviously, very upset with you. “What did Goku do? Break your ankle like the stupid prince?” Piccolo closed his eyes again as he waited for your response. A light blush still decorated your face as you hesitated. 

“No, of course not. The training just got rough.” You started, hoping he would ignore your pause. “He fired a lot of energy and I was able to use my Ki to absorb most of it and then we started sparring to wear of that excess energy before I got injured-” You glanced over, expression on the Namekian’s face making your words falter. 

Now, Piccolo wasn’t easy to read in the slightest. He was always stone-faced or wearing an expression of furrowed brows and silence. The look you saw on his face was nothing short of blatant shock. Piccolo’s cheeks were dark red against his green face as he stared at you, eyes wide.

You stared back, wondering what he knew and hoping that it wasn’t what you thought it was. Anything but that…

“Anything but THAT?” Piccolo nearly shouted. “You didn’t know I could read minds, did you?” Piccolo growled, knowing exactly what you didn’t want him too.

It was your turn to be shocked. He was fused with the Namekian that used to be god essentially, of course he could read minds! You screamed at yourself internally. What had transpired between you and Goku filled your head, remembering his hands on your body and how his bare chest felt as the two of you—

“ENOUGH!” Piccolo spat, face still dark with shock from what he saw. “Goku thinks he can get away with that?” The Namekian turned to you with a dark look in his eyes. “Well then I want my share too.” He finished before reaching out towards you.

A blush instantly rushed to your face. “I-I… Piccolo-“ You weren’t able to say much before Piccolo lifted you into his lap, facing away from him. You could get used to sitting in the laps of powerful warriors…

The Namekian gave you one last look, a single question on his mind. 

“Are you alright with this?” He asked, his voice surprisingly nervous as he waited for your answer. Piccolo didn’t have to wait long as a breathy “Yes-“ left your lips. 

That was all it took for him to continue. 

His hands felt up the front of your body, squeezing your breasts from outside of your Gi. Piccolo took tips from what he observed in your mind, having little to no experience with anyone in a sexual manner. The clawed tips of his fingers scratched gently against your clothes as you leaned back into the Namekian. 

“Tell me what you want.” Piccolo spoke. His mouth was right next to your ear and hearing his voice so close and so low sent shivers down your spine. You gasped softly before speaking, gathering your breath to tell the Namekian what he wanted to hear. 

“S-squeeze them-“ You uttered softly before Piccolo did just that, now massaging the mounds through your Gi. His hands were big and so easily held you. It felt delightful.

A soft moan left your mouth before you could speak again. At this point, you didn’t really need to but Piccolo insisted on hearing what you wanted. Reading your thoughts, he asked.

“What is it (Y/N)? What do you want me to do.” His tone made you press into his hands. 

“Please, put your hands inside my Gi-“ You breathed as Piccolo did so. His hands were rough against your soft skin, years of training and fighting callousing his palms. It was a wonderful sensation as his fingers found your nipples.

His chuckle did not go unnoticed. It was right in your ear and just the sound of the powerful Namekian made you feel that much more turned on. His voice drove you crazy on a daily basis, and in more ways than one-

“I heard that-“ Piccolo laughed again. “-read that.” He said, reading exactly what you had just thought. “You like hearing me talk?” The Namekian asked teasingly. You nodded feverishly, head now resting back against Piccolo’s shoulder. He circled your nipples with his sharp nails. 

“Good. You are mine.” Piccolo growled with an edge of authority. You trembled under his touch, the sensation entirely new to you. That sentence struck a chord inside you, pulling a shaky moan from your lungs. A need inside of you grew stronger as you gazed at the Namekian behind you. 

“Piccolo-“ You groaned quietly. “C-can you suck on them?” You asked breathily, wanting more. He gave that same low chuckle that made your insides twist in the best way possible. 

“Suck on what?” He asked, obviously playing coy. Piccolo needed to hear you say it before he did anything. You bit your lip before groaning into his ear.

“Please Piccolo-“ You felt him stiffen at the erotic way you breathed his name. “Suck on my nipples.” Embarrassment flushed your features as Piccolo kissed your neck. His lips were gentle against your skin. 

The Namekian sat you down in the grass before sitting in front of you. He drank in the sight of your shaking frame, yearning for more of his touch. It drove him crazy to see you like that. 

Without another moment of hesitation, Piccolo leaned forward and nearly tore your Gi from your shoulders. Thankfully, the blue shirt underneath stayed intact as Piccolo pulled it down. You saw a smile spread across the Namekian’s features as he gazed at your chest. He leaned towards you with a longing look, mouth capturing one of your sensitive peaks. 

Piccolo’s purple tongue circled the right areola teasingly, drawing a gasp from you. He cupped your left boob in his rough hand and smiled as you groaned. The Namekian was glad he was the first of the three to touch you there, to caress the soft and warm skin for himself, to feel the intimacy of your body in his hands. It made Piccolo smile to himself as he suckled gently on the bud. 

You groaned softly at the sensation of his wet tongue sliding across your nipple. He groped your left breast a bit more strongly and suckled a bit harder, wanting to push your limits a bit further. 

“Ah, P-piccolo-” You breathed while bringing your hand up to the back of the Namekian’s head. With half closed eyes, you gazed at Piccolo as he swapped his mouth to your neglected breast. His clawed fingers came up to the right, pinching it while he went to work on the opposite nipple with renewed fervor. You brought your own hand up to his headwear to push it off, seeing his antenna come out from underneath the heavy garment. 

Remembering an incident that occurred between Piccolo and Vegeta, you gazed at Piccolo’s antenna. Way back when you had first started training, Goku would tell you stories after your sparring sessions. He still did, just less so now that the two of you were sparring for longer periods of time. You remembered a story that Goku had told you to explain why Vegeta and Piccolo never trained together. It was because the one time that they tried to, Vegeta got very, very annoyed during the fight and grabbed Piccolo by the antenna. While it did hurt him, the Namekian couldn’t catch the rather erotic noise that left his lips. Vegeta definitely heard it because as soon as he noticed, he squeezed Piccolo’s antenna and brought him to his knees. The prince had said some very mean things during that fight, according to Goku, and you weren’t surprised. But from then on, Piccolo reused to train with Vegeta due to his disrespect and arrogance.

When remembering that, you became terribly curious as to what would happen if you did caress those small antenna. Curiously, your fingers brushed one of the small appendages before you gripped it in between two fingers. You noticed how smooth they were, now starting to stroke the antenna much to Piccolo’s pleasure. His groan was muffled by your breast and you felt his fangs skim the sensitive skin. 

The sight of the Namekian swiping his tongue along your nipple turned you on way too much. It didn’t help whenever he looked up at you, pinning you down with his gaze as he pulled away from your chest. You couldn’t pull your gaze away from his own. Piccolo panted lightly, his cheeks still dark red as you pulled your hand away from his antenna. His hands ran down your sides and grabbed the bunched up fabric of your Gi before pulling it up and back over your shoulders.

Piccolo’s eyes still stared into yours as he leaned towards you. You welcomed his unspoken advances, leaning forward to place your lips on his.

The Namekian held you close as the two of you kissed for what felt like minutes. His mouth opened against yours as his tongue made it’s way into your mouth, passion seeping from both of you. You nearly whimpered as Piccolo pulled away and broke the kiss. He glanced down at your Gi.

“Sorry about that.” He flushed red again as he gestured towards the tattered shreds of orange fabric that hung from the tied belt around your waist. “I couldn’t help myself.” The Namekian muttered, causing you to giggle.

“Awfully rough training session.” You teased Piccolo, to which he smiled. 

“It sure was.” He responded while standing. The Namekian held his hand out for you to take, helping you to your rather unsteady feet. You turned to Piccolo with a question on your mind. While you were sure he already read your mind, you asked anyway. 

“What if Vegeta finds out…?” You questioned, knowing the prince was notorious for his terrible temper. He might go off about slacking off during training or being irresponsible and nasty…

“Let him find out.” Piccolo shrugged. It surprised you how quickly his stone-walled tone had melted away. “It’s not like it can stay a secret forever.” He answered, chuckling to himself. “I’d like to see the uptight prince get jealous.” You scoffed a little at that remark.

“Not if he directs it at me!” You whined. Piccolo crossed his arms with a barely noticeable smile. 

“He wouldn’t, he likes you too much.” The Namekian snaked an arm around your waist. “We like you too much.” And there was the Piccolo with unreadable expressions. His eyes were narrow but he wore a small smile, looking off across the pond the two of you were next to you. You blushed lightly at his comment, especially at the word ‘we.’ You found them all to be amazingly attractive but it still baffled you that any of them would return the feeling. It brought a smile to your face whenever you thought about it. 

“Anyway,” Piccolo cleared his throat. “You should get going. Vegeta is going to yell plenty about your torn training clothes.” He looked over at you. “You don’t want him to yell at you about being late too.” The Namekian finished as you began walking around the pond.

“Yeah. Let’s hope that I don’t get thrown in the gravity chamber again.” You sighed as you stretched your back and arms. “I like my ankles being whole and unbroken.” You quipped just before reaching the other side of the pond. Piccolo’s chuckle was audible behind you. 

“Have fun training.” He said with a small wave, watching you wave back and walk off to the final section of forest that harbored one grumpy Saiyan prince.


	3. Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prince gets jealous :) This one is longer than the last, enjoy!

# Vegeta

As you stepped out of the clearing where Piccolo was and onto the trail that led to Vegeta’s area, you couldn’t help but feel worried. Vegeta definitely had the worst temper out of the three warriors and it was difficult for you to gauge how he would react to, well, you. He could scold you or berate you or even go after the other two for laying their hands on you if he found out what happened. You prayed that Vegeta could hold his temper for just this one time. Despite the heavy sensation of dread in your gut, you pressed on to meet the Saiyan prince for your daily endurance training. 

The walk to where he waited wasn’t long but it was long enough for that feeling in your stomach to swell and intensify as you spotted the black hair and blue clothes that the prince sported. He didn’t have to turn around to know you were there. 

“Ready for the gravity chamber again-?” Vegeta didn’t bother with a greeting as he turned to face you. His words caught in is throat as he looked at your Gi. He eyed the orange scraps around your belt that held up the remainder of your Gi, your pants. The Saiyan seemed very annoyed, as always. 

“Which idiot did that?” Vegeta sneered but before you could even think of an answer, he continued. “It doesn’t matter. At least you still have that shirt.” You saw his nose twitch as he crossed his arms, turning to the doors of the gravity chamber without another word. 

Relief trickled into your mind. He hadn’t noticed a thing, thankfully. Not a peep about anything other than your torn uniform, no questions about your previous training, just his usual attitude. You followed Vegeta into the chamber with a small smile even though you dreaded the training. You were up to twenty one times Earth’s gravity now, slowly working your way up and challenging yourself more and more, much to Vegeta’s approval. He would like it if you made progress quicker, but as he put it, “You’re only human.” It would’ve been nice if he had a little more respect for you but you figured the easiest way for him to be nice was to cut out the mean names from his vocabulary, which you were very thankful for at the very least.

The two of you stood near the control console of the chamber, Vegeta cracking his knuckles and neck as he waited for you to ready yourself. He wore a small smirk as he crossed his arms while the door behind you slid shut. 

“Think you can handle twenty five times today?” The prince asked you with hand on the dial that controlled the gravity. With your current state of mind, you really wanted to say no. In fact, you wanted nothing more than to say no and throw in the towel. Your focus was scattered due to the afternoon’s earlier… activities. You went against instinct and answered the Saiyan. 

“Yeah,” You started, a false sense of confidence masking your lack of concentration. “Turn it up to thirty.” A bit of cockiness seeped into your tone. Vegeta liked the burst of boldness in your voice even though he could tell quite easily that it was fabricated. If you thought you could handle thirty, then so be it. 

Vegeta turned the dial to thirty five. 

You didn’t notice the change at first. That was until he powered the chamber up and kick started the immense pressure onto your body. Your knees instantly buckled and you found yourself on your hands and knees on the metal floor of the chamber, coldness biting into the skin of your palms. Oxygen escaped your lungs as the pressure tried to pull you to the floor. Vegeta chuckled above you as your falling proved his thought earlier, that your assertiveness was just an act. He didn’t know what you were hiding, but he also knew it wouldn’t take him very long to find out. 

“Someone isn’t trying hard enough.” He said with a laugh. His chuckle disappeared as fast as it had appeared, his tone shifting to authoritative. “Get up.” 

Your elbows shook with the strain of holding yourself up. Your hands and feet felt like they were glued to the floor as you tried to push your body up. It was no use, the increase was too much for you and your muscles just couldn’t drive against the force pulling you. 

“You aren’t focused.” Vegeta growled as his hand gripped your shoulder. You were barely able to even look at him as he forcefully dragged you to your feet. The prince made you stand despite the protest your body so obviously gave, joints feeling weak under the multiplication of the gravity. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at you.

“Where’s the confidence you had just a few minutes ago, (Y/N)?” The prince sneered, looking over your shaking form. The use of your name surprised you as you genuinely had never heard him say it before. You noticed his nose twitch as he sniffed the air. A moment passed. 

Without any sort of warning, you found yourself pinned against the center control console of the gravity chamber in the blink of an eye. Vegeta was right in front you, his hands digging into and gouging out metal on either side of your head. You felt adrenaline course through your veins as your mind processed the situation you where in. Even though the gravity held you against the metal, you managed to lift your head and make eye contact with the very, _very_ angry Saiyan staring you down. 

His breathing was uneven as his stare burned into yours, words leaving him in that moment. It didn’t take very long for them to come back as he began to speak. 

“I can smell both Kakarot and Piccolo on you.” Vegeta leaned closer to you, smelling the skin of your neck. “That filthy Namekian.” He hissed, now sniffing your lips. “Kakarot-“ Was all the prince uttered before slamming his fists into the metal behind you. A trembling gasp left you as the blow landed. 

The immense pressure that had previously suffocated you lifted suddenly as Vegeta’s near-deadly stare returned to you. That strike must’ve damaged the gravity chamber enough to shut it off. As much as you were happy to be relieved of that strain, the anger radiating from the Saiyan was almost as stressful as the physical training. He grit his teeth in frustration, causing you to shrink away. Or at least, as much as you could shrink away while being trapped against a wall. 

“The two of them want to break the agreement then?” He closed his eyes for a moment. “And you want to hide it from me?” Vegeta glared at your fearful expression. He knew his temper was spiraling out of control and as much as he so dearly wanted to let it spiral, he instead took a slow, deep breath, bringing his anger down before he accidentally lashed out at you. As mad as he was, the last thing Vegeta wanted to do was hurt you. He pulled his hands free from the twisted metal of the control console and took a step back to give you space. 

“I know Kakarot told you. He’s the only one dumb enough to have no self control.” Vegeta leveled his breathing as he spoke. “And I know the Namekian reads your thoughts whenever he feels like it.” The prince sighed angrily. “What did those two do?” He asked, holding in his frustration.

This entire time, you hadn’t said a word. Aside from the crushing training, fear kept your voice silent and your mind blank. Vegeta never reacted to anything like that. He's never reacted with such intense violence, and it scared you. Now that he had asked you a question, you almost couldn’t respond as your voice died in your throat. 

“Well?!” The Saiyan barked, patience wearing very thin. You took a shaky breath as you prepared to speak. 

“G-goku kissed me a lot, and Piccolo…” You trailed off as you pulled yourself away from the metal you previously clung to. “Piccolo is the reason why I only have half of my Gi.” The words were so quiet you weren’t sure if you spoke them or if Vegeta had even heard you. He indeed did.

“That explains why I smelt him on your chest.” Vegeta chided. “You reeked of both of them the moment you approached me.” He was not happy in the slightest, but at least his seething anger seemed to be suppressed for the moment. “At least, their smell was stronger than normal.” The prince huffed out a heavy breath, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Your breathing was beginning to even, fear ebbing away into curiosity as Vegeta continued to stare you down. Slowly, as if to not scare you, the Saiyan stepped towards you. He reached out to you with a gloved hand and traced his fingers over your cheek. It was a surprising gesture from the normally angry man but damn if it didn’t make your heart melt and your stomach twist in the best way possible. You gazed up at him, curiosity seated deeply in your eyes. 

“I want to explore what they haven’t.” Vegeta said, almost like a question. Even though you weren’t entirely sure what he was asking, you had a pretty good guess. You gave a small nod and a smile, nervousness creeping up on you.

A tiny smile tugged at Vegeta’s lips as he closed the distance between the two of your bodies, wrapping an arm around your waist and holding you against his chest. His other hand lifted your face to his and within the span of a few seconds, his lips were on yours.

It was surprisingly heartfelt to come from someone like Vegeta. You guessed that as grumpy as the prince may be, there must be just as much passion hidden within. It didn’t take long for his kisses to become hungrier and needier, his hands gripping your hips hard.

Slowly, Vegeta led you backwards by your hips, gently pushing you until you felt the metal of the console against your lower back. The prince’s lips didn’t leave yours as his hands cupped your ass and slid down your thighs. He grabbed your legs and lifted you, setting you down against the metal.

The Saiyan pulled away, breaking the kiss with a huff as the two of you caught your breath. He wore a small smirk as his hands moved from your hips to your thighs. He gave them an appreciative squeeze before he looked back up at you. Vegeta’s dark eyes bore into yours with desire caught in their depths. 

“You’re alright with me continuing, aren’t you?” The prince asked. That was so endearing to you, that he wanted to make sure you were completely okay with his advances. It made your heart swell with warmth for the Saiyan. 

“Yes-“ Your reply was short before Vegeta gave you another kiss. This time, his tongue made its way into your mouth. You gladly allowed him in, the two muscles mingling deliciously as Vegeta’s hand made its way to your belt.

He made quick work of the simple knot, untying and tossing it aside unceremoniously before pulling back for a moment. Vegeta brought a gloved hand up to his mouth and grabbed the white material in between his teeth. You watched as he nearly tore the glove off, dropping it to the ground underneath him. It only took another moment until the other glove joined its partner on the floor. The prince brought his hand back to his mouth, swiping his tongue across the digits almost seductively. You ripped your gaze away for a second, trying to keep what little composure you’d be lucky to maintain. He brought your attention back with a deep chuckle.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me. I want to see those adorable expressions of yours.” Vegeta told you, knowing you would do what he asked. With his gloves now out of the way, Vegeta’s hand found itself a way past the torn edge of your Gi. 

You couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks as a smile made its way onto Vegeta’s lips. He loved seeing you as this shy, bashful girl. It made him proud in a sense, to know that he could have that effect on you. He was a little bitter that both Goku and Piccolo could too, but the prince could live with that. For now, at least. 

His eyes met yours with an intense look of want. You felt his fingertips push past the edge of your panties, reaching for the most private part of your body. Vegeta took great joy in the fact that he’d be the first to touch you there, where you’re most vulnerable. He wasted no more time in getting there, now sliding his two wet fingers against your clit.

The pleasure sparked in you as soon as his fingertips grazed the small bundle of nerves. Vegeta’s smile grew bigger when rubbing the nub in circles, enjoying the way you squirmed under his touch. His fingers were beginning to work you up to a peak you hadn’t felt in a while. You honestly couldn’t remember when you had any sort of sexual interactions or stimulations since you started training. Even before that, if you had to guess.

It seemed like Vegeta was here to give you your fix, his digits now slipping down to your soaked lips. He didn’t want to waste time by teasing you because before you knew it, his index finger had already sunk into you knuckle deep. No matter how you tried to stop it, an sharp gasp and erotic moan of Vegeta’s name escaped your lips. 

The sound alone made Vegeta falter for a second, stunned but very happy with the noise that you so graciously gifted him. And now, he was greedy for more. 

The prince did start out slow, slipping his digit out and sinking back in with care, but soon, that caution was thrown out the window. It left the moment you started calling his name. Vegeta relished watching your eyes flutter close as he pumped his finger in and out of you, nearly losing control of himself whenever you moaned out loud. 

“Vegeta-“ You gasped, locking gazes with the Saiyan in front of you. His eyes were clouded with desire and his breath left in heavy pants as he watched you intensely. “More please-“ You were barely able to get the words out before another thick digit joined the first, plunging in and out of your wet entrance. 

You could feel that peak grow closer, building up in your gut as Vegeta drove you closer to the edge with his fingers. The sounds were nonstop now, you couldn’t even hope to hold back the breathy moans drawn out from Vegeta’s enthusiasm. His pace was so relentless that, even if you wanted to, you weren’t able to resist the immense pleasure that invaded your brain and body. 

“Look at you,” Vegeta groaned low, “coming undone around my fingers alone.” He smirked through his lust-filled gaze. “Imagine what more I could do-“ The prince had leaned in close to your ear, breathing heavily as he teased you with the beginnings of a dirty fantasy. 

“I would love to give you so much more.” He punctuated that sentence with a hard stroke from his fingers, grazing the sweet spot that craved attention. 

“Right there-!” You nearly cried out, bucking into Vegeta’s hand as he curled his digits into the sensitive area with a low chuckle. He absolutely loved the way your body responded to his touch. He couldn’t get enough of the breathy moans of his name or the way your eyes rolled whenever he struck your g-spot. It was euphoric for the prince and he was hungry for more. 

Suddenly, Vegeta got a devilish idea. He smiled to himself as he leaned toward you, dipping down to put his face in the junction of your shoulder and neck. The prince peppered the skin in feather-light kisses before opening his mouth and biting down gently onto your shoulder. His tongue ran over your feverish skin before he began to bite down a bit harder. Vegeta also began to suck on the area and it didn’t take much more for you to figure out what he was doing.

At that point, you didn’t care. Hickeys were temporary and you would gladly welcome the other boys to give you ones if they really wanted. Not to mention, that hickey was a distraction. It drew your attention away from the third finger edging its way inside of you, alongside the other soaked digits. 

“V-vegeta! I can’t-“ You cried out at the stretch Vegeta caused, now plunging three fingers in and out of you with vigor. 

“You can and you will.” Vegeta cut you off with a growl, finally finished giving you a nice, dark purple hickey on your neck. His commanding tone brought you that much closer to the edge. You could feel the peak approaching, coming so damn close you could cry. 

“Please, don’t stop, I’m close-!” The choked plea left your lungs before you could catch it. Vegeta laughed at your desperation. 

“Who am I?” Vegeta asked you, curling his fingers once more. The clenching of your walls signaled the upcoming climax and the prince wouldn’t stop until he got you there. You were too overwhelmed to respond, making Vegeta bark out another question.

“Who’s knuckles deep inside of you right now, (Y/N)?” He buried his fingers in you hard, making you gasp harshly.

“Y-you are! Vegeta!” Tears were welling up in the corners of your eyes. “Vegeta, fuck-“ Your words got caught in your throat as you sat on the edge of your climax. “I’m gonna-!”

“Do it.” Vegeta commanded in your ear. His voice was low as he listened to your noises, listened to your cries that he pulled from your body. It was driving him crazy. “Come undone for me, (Y/N).” He finished, giving you his all to get you over that final peak.

And he got you there. 

You screwed your eyes shut tight as he prodded your g-spot repeatedly, pulling that orgasm from you. And with it came a cacophony of cries, your moans sounding like music to Vegeta’s ears. He didn’t stop his assault on your body until you were practically screaming his name.

You felt immense pleasure as waves of bliss washed over you quickly, engulfing you in an almost blinding feeling of pure euphoria. You could feel Vegeta slowing his pace slightly but helping you ride out that incredible sensation completely. It was so amazingly intense and staggering, that orgasm drained you physically. As soon as the initial feeling ebbed away and you were left to bask in the afterglow, you couldn’t help but feel so damn tired. You weren’t able to keep your eyes open for even a moment longer as your body relaxed more and more and drew you into a comfortable lull of sleep. 

Vegeta’s lips pressed against yours in a quick kiss as he withdrew his hand from your pants, smoothing your hair down as you began to doze off. 

Just then, the door to the gravity chamber slid open, allowing light and warmth to flood the room.

“Vegeta! No leaving marks dammit!” Piccolo barked, embarrassment evident in his voice. 

“Hey, why do you get to have all of the fun?” Goku asked oh so innocently, despite what had quite obviously just happened, if Vegeta’s soaked hand and flushed face were anything to go by.

“I knew something was taking too long!” Goku protested, giving Vegeta a half-hearted glare. 

“Dammit Vegeta, did you knock her out?” Piccolo scoffed despite the blush on his cheeks. The prince just smirked at the other two men. 

“You two wanted to take your share so I took mine. And the mark is temporary, Namekian.” Vegeta’s gaze fell on you, now sleeping peacefully even though you weren’t in a very comfortable position. It gave him a small smile to see you like that. The prince walked over and gently picked you up, wanting to put you somewhere more suitable to sleep. 

“Now we’re even.” Vegeta said pointedly at the two in the doorway. “You can have fun whenever she wakes up.” He said, starting to walk past the other two. “If she wants to, of course.” The prince teased with the smallest smile.

“We’re all going to share nicely.” Vegeta laughed, carrying you to the temporary home the four of you shared. You’d need all the rest you could get if you were going to keep up with these three.


End file.
